


The Special Two

by Walkinrobe



Series: So Dramatic [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, Happily Ever After, Romance, What timeframe is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinrobe/pseuds/Walkinrobe
Summary: Waiting, waiting, waiting for Tessa’s surgery.‘I think we just scored the official Kate-Alma relationship seal of approval. Wanna go steady?’ he asks with a shit eating grin. ‘God, you’re ridiculous sometimes,’ she laughs, ‘always the clown’.





	The Special Two

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic.  
> Be nice.  
> Please.  
> I am not a writer.  
> I’m not really sure why I did this!
> 
> The title is from the Missy Higgins song of the same name. Don’t know Missy Higgins? You should check her out.

The Special Two.

 

She exits the ensuite bathroom wearing a hospital gown and it hits him. Yep, this is absolutely happening. Today. Right now. Game on. Fuck. 

His eyes meet hers and he smiles, a mixture of faux confidence, admiration and thankfulness. She’s not just doing this for her. She’s also doing it for him. She gives a small smile back and shrugs her shoulders. She’s nervous. Of course she is. She bites the side of her lip, it’s her anxious tell. He takes a deep breath, desperately wanting to make her feel better and he tries to lighten the mood with a joke. ‘Looking good Virtch’ he says. She knows he feels the nerves, both hers and his own. They lock eyes again and they have a silent conversation, acknowledging reciprocated anxiety and support. But also more than that - a shared sense of we’ve got this. It’s gonna be OK. 

The moment is broken by her mother’s voice, ‘I’m heading off to grab a coffee. Scott, would you like anything? I’d offer to get you something Tess, but I don’t expect your surgeon will be impressed if you ruin your fasting.’ Scott shakes his head and Kate quietly leaves the room. Her mother pauses outside the door, hidden by the pale green wall, interested to see what unfolds between them next. 

Tessa walks over to where he is seated on the hospital bed and he grabs her hand, it’s cold and clammy. She has tears in her eyes, resting on the bottom of her lashes, they’re shiny and heavy, waiting to fall. He lets go of her hand and snakes his arms around her waist pulling her to stand between his legs. She willingly comes forward and he runs his fingers up and down her lower back. She sighs. 

‘You know your my girl, right?’ he asks. She nods slowly, just once.  
‘And you know this isn’t like the first time you had surgery? I’m not going anywhere. I will be here the whole time.’

She puts her arms around his neck and rolls her eyes. The first surgery is water under the bridge, feelings righted through counselling, late night drinking sessions and time. She’s not worried about it, he thinks he knows this, but it is worth him being sure. Today is not a day for misunderstandings. 

‘Hey’, he chides, ‘I’m trying to be helpful here and your mocking my good intentions. You meanie’! At this she huffs out a small laugh and Kate knows all is well, leaving to head off for a crappy tasting coffee.

The laugh sets off one fat tear, it slides down the right side of her face.  
‘Tessa Jane,’ he says as he runs his hands down to her backside and pulls her as close to him as he can ‘You are the most amazing person I know. I love you and I have your back.’ Their bodies are touching all the way from their hips to the top of their chests. He knows it’s what she needs, the grounding of a firm physical connection.

‘And’ he whispers in her ear ‘you are sexy as fuck. Even wearing that stupid hospital gown.’ She rolls her eyes again, smiles a watery smile, then rests her forehead against his forehead.

He pulls back and cups her face, wiping away the tear with his thumb. Then he softly kisses her right cheek, trying to convey how much he loves her and how grateful he is that she’s doing this for them. 

He runs his hands down her arms and takes her hands just like he’s done a thousand times before. It’s comforting to do something familiar on a day that is so out of the ordinary. ‘The way you’ve carried yourself over the past few months has been incredible. And it ends today. I know you’re nervous, but you’ve researched this surgery and you’re following your doctor’s advice. Feel confident in your decision. But most of all, thank you Sweetheart, for doing this for us’. She closes her eyes, squeezing his hands as she leans forward to kiss his mouth.

Before she reaches his lips she hears her surgeon issue a cough. They both turn their heads to see him standing in the doorway wearing scrubs and a stethoscope. ‘Sorry folks, we’re slightly delayed. An obstetrics patient has been brought in with a significant lower leg injury. They’ve called me down to the ER for a consult. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Tessa, while I’m gone we’re going to get started putting an IV in your hand and prepping you for surgery’. Before they can nod he’s already left the doorway.

*

‘For fucks sake’ she mutters, ‘more bloody waiting’. As the words leave her mouth she feels a pang of guilt for whinging about waiting when some poor pregnant woman has been hurt. His brow crinkles and she takes his hands to bring them up to her mouth, kissing one, then the other. She wants him to know she’s ok. It can’t be any easier for him. It almost feels like she’s got the better side of the bargain, there is control in experiencing rather than watching. That sits well with her, she finds comfort in control. Then she remembers the post-surgery recovery and she immediately takes back that thought. How the fuck did they end up in this hospital again?

‘Thanks for being here with me’ she sighs. He looks at her with a bewildered face, hurt that she’d question his attendance. ‘Sorry, that sounded weird, didn’t it? Of course you’re here. I want you here. I need you here. If you weren’t here I’d be extremely pissed off’. He laughs and she slides her hand down his cheek and grins at him. He gives her a wink. He knows her. He knows this is nothing like the first surgery. 

(Maybe except for the part where they sleep together the night before. Before the first surgery they had sex for desperate comfort, an attempt to seal together something they thought they might lose post surgery. And of course, they did lose. They lost big time. But they eventually got it back. Last night was one more time before that kind of affection goes on the back-burner for a few weeks. They both know she’s not going to be up for it. He’d looked at her over dinner and she said ‘I’m all set for the hospital. Last thing on my list is awesome ‘not fucking for a while’ sex. You up for it?’ He’d simply raised his eyebrow, placed his knife and fork on his plate and mouthed ‘Take your pants off right now’. He’d delivered on the awesome sex, my God he always does, the thought of last night makes her smile).

‘I’m just nervous. Not really about the surgery but what comes afterwards. What comes afterwards is unknown. I can’t control that. How long until I feel ok? When can we skate again? Will I feel the same?’ At this he smiles and takes her in his arms, kissing the top of her head, then cupping her face again and kissing her on the mouth sweetly and slowly. She leans into him and speaks into his mouth, ‘There is no one I’d want to be doing all this with except you’. She pulls back and his eyes tell her everything she needs to know. He feels the same way.

*

Two nurses bustle into the room with an IV kit and saline bag. Shit just got real. They instruct Tessa to sit and he watches her face as the IV needle pierces her skin. She doesn’t even flinch, just keeps chatting to the nurses as they congratulate her on last year’s gold medal. She’s such a fucking rockstar and he wants to say ‘this is my girl and she’s awesome’. He thinks it’s pretty self evident to the nurses that they’re a couple, otherwise why would he even be here? They haven’t made any public announcement about their relationship, they’re not hiding it but not selling it either. They’re just trying to keep it for them, but they know they have to be realistic. Everyone’s gonna find out.

As the nurses clean away the IV kit and hoist the saline bag onto its stand the younger nurse looks at them and says ‘No more skating for a while, huh?’ He looks at Tessa and he reads her thoughts. She’s got a serene look on her face but is thinking ‘what the fuck???’ The nurse knows why they’re there. There is obviously no skating in the immediate future. It’s his turn to amp up the charm, ‘Well, at least not tomorrow, eh?’ he jokes. He is also attempting Jedi mind power on the nurse, willing her not to walk out of the room and post on the internet that she just saw Scott Moir kiss Tessa Virtue on the mouth in a hospital room pre surgery. They don’t need that right now.

As the nurses leave Kate strolls back into the room and asks how everyone is doing.

‘Just peachy’ he says as he takes Tessa’s hand and gently kisses the skin above the IV line.

*

After 45 mins her doctor returns, slaps his hands together and says ‘Let’s get this show on the road’. Kate stands up and announces ‘That is my cue to leave, I’ll be downstairs in the garden’. She looks at Scott, ‘I expect to know the minute Tess is back in recovery’. He squeezes Kate’s hand, kisses her on the cheek and replies ‘The very second’.

Kate quickly sits next to Tessa and wraps her arms around her, ‘Baby girl, I think this is gonna be a game changing day for you’. Tessa hums her agreement, ‘I think you’re right Mom’.

Just before Kate leaves she turns and looks at them both, ‘I want you to know that I am so proud of you. Both of you. You’ve come a long way. And I don’t mean the skating. I mean how you love and take care of each other. It brings Alma and I a lot of joy to see your relationship at this point’. She leaves and the sound of her clicking heels dissipates as she walks down the hall. 

‘I think we just scored the official Kate-Alma relationship seal of approval. Wanna go steady?’ he asks with a shit eating grin. ‘God, you’re ridiculous sometimes,’ she laughs, ‘always the clown’. 

He snuggles up to her and looks her deep in the eyes. ‘Yeah, but I’m your clown’ he breathes. ‘Don’t you forget it,’ she replies, reaching for his hands again. 

*

And then it’s truly happening. Tessa is asked to lay on the bed and she’s being wheeled out of the room. He’s walks alongside, silently praying that this surgery goes well. When they get outside Theatre Two everyone stops. She looks at him with massive eyes and he knows she is standing on the cliff, teetering on the edge. She’s terrified. ‘Would you mind if Tess and I just take a moment?’ he asks the medical staff. ‘Not a problem’, says her doctor ‘we’ll be inside setting up. Knock when you’re ready’.

*

The doors close and she loses her game face, erupting into a heartbreaking sob. ‘Oh Sweetheart, you’re killing me,’ he gasps as he swoops down to envelope her in his arms. ‘Three things,’ he says to her in her ear, employing an old technique that JF used with them pre-Pyeongchang to combat nerves. They are supposed to share three things they are feeling right in that moment. ‘Scared, excited, blissfully happy’ she whispers. 

‘Three things’, she says back to him. 

‘You. Me. This baby’, he smiles through his tears as he reaches down to kiss her mouth. ‘This is all I ever wanted Tessie - us, a family, you’re making my dreams come true Sweetheart. I’m so grateful to be standing here with you, ten minutes away from meeting our first child. Although I am kinda concerned that the baby’s objection to leaving your body head first is an early sign of disobedience. That is obviously a Virtue trait’. It’s enough to get her to laugh.

She looks at him again and her face tells him she’s moved on from terror into ‘can do’ mode. He sees a flash of the past twenty odd years across her face and he feels in his bones how much he loves her.

She cocks her head and says ‘You know, I am really in love with you, right? Not a little. But a lot. A real lot. Thank you for being my person today, and all the other days. You are a good human being Scott Moir. I need your help with the next fifty years, so don’t go anywhere, OK?’

He squeezes her hand tight, ‘Virtch! Fifty years, eh? I’ll see what I can do. One step at a time. First, let’s go have a baby’. 

And they do.


End file.
